gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Gakuen Alice Chapter 165
Title- Sacrifice Date- June 20th, 2012 Volume 28 Previous Chapter → 164 Next Chapter → 166 Synopsis Luna is holding the ESP and asking for him to stop his evil ways. This shocks Mikan and the others. The ESP is just as shocked as they are. Mikan is growing more worried of Natsume, who as not regained conciousness. Luna tells the ESP of her actions. She explains that for many years, she had loved and cherished him, and promised to stay by his side forever. However, she always knew that he was a wicked man and now a pitiful child who loved only himself. But she chose to pretend that it wasn't true because of her weakness to admit it. She had waited for him to respond to her feelings for him for a long time, but because he has not changed, she realized that she has lost so many important things (ex. Izumi and Yuka). However, she feels sympathy for him because his body will keep reprogressing and he will eventually turn into a baby because of the Alice stones Yuka placed in him. Luna can not bear to see him go through that when that day comes. Luna tells the ESP that her feelings for him will never change and she hopes he can be at peace once she uses her Alice on him. By using her Alice on him, the effect the Alice stones have on his body will put an end to his life. She promises him that she will be with him until the day he stops breathing and protect him by controlling his soul. That will be the price he will pay for the crimes he has committed. Luna bites the ESP on the neck. As she does so, Luna mentally apologizes to Yuka for her actions and not stoping the ESP sooner. The ESP, rendered lifeless, falls into Luna's arms and she mourns for him. Everyone is dumbfounded of what just happened. Hotaru, with Noda and the other students, teleport back to the building as Ruka and Tono run back inside. The HSP and Shiki arrive to aid Natsume. Shiki says that the ESP's barrier has broken and he will tend to Luna. Hotaru find the spider she planted on Natsume, and explains that it not only served as a tranquilizer but as a inhibutor to prevent Natsume from overusing his Alice. But she wonders if it will save his already broken body or take away his life. Subaru and Tono rush to save Natsume, and Tono informs Subaru that Natsume's heart has stopped beating. Mikan is scared and worried for Natsume. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References Luna ends up as the person who stopped the ESP's evil. Unanswered Questions Will Natsume live? If not, how will Mikan to deal with it? Will Hotaru's tranquilizer save Natsume's life? What will become of Alice Academy? Memorable Moments Luna uses her Soul-Sucking Alice to take the ESP's soul to save Mikan and the others from his evil and to make amends with Yuka. Quotes Category:Chapter